Life is full of surprises
by that's just morbid
Summary: Kagome has a secret. She thinks she might be expecting, but how can she tell Inuyasha? He has his own problems to worry about, like how much he's holding back. A realistic take on the struggles of married life. Grown up story with grown up content! M for a reason!


AN: so I've read a million takes on how Inuyasha would react to Kagome being pregnant, and I wanted to see what would happen if it wasn't completely happy news, for either of them. Also, I wanted to write some smut, so there's that. Please comment if you want more! Love love, TJM

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kagome kneeled down into the cool water of the river, letting the current wind around her without so much as a shiver. There were too many things on her mind to complain about chilly water, or at least it felt that way. In truth, there was only one thing on her mind. A constant nagging feeling that had her checking the calendar twice a day, every day for the last two weeks. Her cycle was off, or rather, very late. She should have bled already, but it never happened, and each day that passed tightened the knot in her chest.

Most of the time these days, she was worrying. She was only 19, for one. The time she'd been raised in would have considered that to be a bit young, though not unheard of. They were married after all, so this possible teen pregnancy probably shouldn't have caught her so off guard, but still, a year of marriage seemed very short. She was even more worried about her health, if it really was true. Prenatal vitamins weren't easy to come by in the feudal era, nor were sonograms, or blood tests. With a soft snort, she realized she probably couldn't have gone to modern doctors anyway. Those blood tests would probably show some… strange results, which brought her to her final and greatest worry.

Her eyes drifted up from the water to the shore, then higher until she spotted red and white hidden in the trees. He was keeping a lookout for her, but not looking at her, at the moment. As she watched him she leaned forward into the water, not enjoying the feeling of the cold river inching up over her shoulders, tickling the hairs on her neck. With her entire body hidden beneath the glittering current, keeping her eyes carefully trained on Inuyasha, she gently pressed her palm to her stomach and took a slow breath. There was no change at all that she could tell, and she thanked all the gods for that. She needed time to think everything through, and then she would tell him her worries, but… she didn't know what to say just yet. When he shifted, her hand fell back to her side, her eyes dropping to the water as she got to work cleaning up.

It wasn't long after that she heard the sounds of soft footsteps behind her on the shore. She smirked, glancing back over her shoulder at her husband, who had already lost the top half of his wardrobe.

"I thought you were keeping watch for me… some guard dog you are." A playful smile spread across her lips as she teased him, watching his ears tilt back just a fraction in insult.

" _Guard dog, keh._ " He muttered wryly, letting his hakama fall and stepping into the water, never shy even without a scrap of clothing, except for his necklace. "Maybe I just found something better to watch, wench." She hummed an amused note as she slipped out into deeper water, a silent dare to chase, and chase he did.

Before long there was splashing, and laughter, and all she could think about was evading him. She splashed, he dodged, he splashed, and she dodged, right into his arms, and in a fit of giggles, she gave up the fight before it had even began, resting her palms against his chest as he pulled her body against his.

"Okay, okay, you win Inuyasha. You're the best guard dog I could ask for." Kagome smiled up at him sweetly, linking her arms around his neck and melting into the warmth of his skin. He responded to her apology by sweeping her off her feet, and pressing his lips to hers. He gave a few teasing pecks as she giggled, then a few slower kisses that lingered, neither willing to pull away from the sweet contact. Her arms tightened gently, loving every second of being in his arms, kissed breathless, until he finally ended it, looking down at her with half lidded eyes.

"Damn straight." He husked, making her face tint a soft shade of rose as her eyes hazed with desire. A self satisfied smirk turned his lips, and he stole one more teasing kiss before suddenly tossing her back into the cold water with a laugh.

TTTTTTTTT

Later that day Kagome sat with Sango beneath a nice shade tree, exchanging sewing tips and helping her with some mending, all the while wondering if she should ask for advice, or at least information. She didn't often miss her old world so much, but what she wouldn't give for one of those little pink sticks from the drug store, or at least a book. Sango would know the earliest signs of… anything unusual. Just as quickly as she'd thought of it, she dismissed the idea of asking. She knew deep down that if anyone should know, Inuyasha should be the first.

She let the clothing she was sewing fall into her lap as her eyes wandered up to where Inuyasha was talking to Miroku across the yard, just as the twin girls ran up to them to tattle on each other, fingers pointing. Kagome smiled as Miroku rolled his eyes and gestured their direction, catching Sango's attention.

"Damn him… Here we go…" Muttered Sango, sending a knowing glance to Kagome. The two girls ran towards them as fast as their little feet could carry, calling in unison about who pushed who. Sango halted them both with a serious look. "I don't care who started it, because I'm ending it. You two get along or you're both going to bed early!" The two both groaned in unison.

"But Nanako-"

"But Yonoko-"

"Are either of you bleeding?" Hummed Sango, raising her brows in warning. Their little mouths snapped shut with matching pouts, and sideways glares at each other. "That's what I thought. Work it out you two." With that, they were dismissed, storming off in opposite directions. Sango sighed, going back to her sewing. "I swear, those two are cats and dogs." Kagome nodded with a soft smile, watching her friend's practiced movements with the cloth.

"Do you ever get… overwhelmed, with all of them?" Kagome kept her voice casual, tilting her head curiously when Sango looked up, encouraging her to indulge in the silly question.

"Every. Single. Day." Sango snorted, shaking her head. "I never thought kids would be so exhausting." Kagome laughed, agreeing that the girls were double trouble. She tried to think of a better way of phrasing her real question.

"But… if you could go back… would you change anything? Maybe… wait a while longer?" Kagome subtly held her breath as Sango shot her a surprised look.

"No, of course not!" Laughed Sango, gesturing over towards Miroku and their son. "I mean… just look at him!" Kagome looked over to all of the boys, Miroku and Inuyasha, and of course the baby, Ichiro. Miroku carried on his conversation while the baby slept on his chest, softly patting his back and swaying a bit to keep him asleep.

"He's such a sweet baby…" Mused Kagome, who adored her little nephew.

"Hm? No, not Ichiro, I'm talking about Miroku. He was _born_ to be their father, don't you agree?" Sango leaned back against the tree, watching them both with a soft affection. Kagome nodded again, understanding exactly what Sango was talking about. Miroku had always been very, bluntly clear about wanting a family. For many unsuspecting women on this island, it was the very first thing they learned about him. The threat hadn't been idle, either. Twins within the first year of marriage, and a son soon after. Miroku doted on them all, constantly playing or singing or teaching, and even now just being a nice pillow. He really was a model parent, even if he did make Sango occasionally deal with a round of tattle-taleing.

"Well.. What about you? Were you born to be their mother?" Her voice was softer now, hoping to get a very honest answer from her. If Kagome could have guessed what Sango was born for before all this, it might be something like… adventure. She was brave, and strong, and loyal, but motherly? Sango only smiled, going back to her work.

"Oh, who can say why I was born? All I know is that I live for them now, which is all that matters." She glanced up at Kagome, who smiled a second too late to hide the deeply contemplative look she'd been wearing. Sango eyed her friend curiously, wondering suddenly where this line of questioning had come from. "...Well, what about you? What were you born for?" Kagome's eyes snapped to attention, totally caught off guard and hoping she hadn't just outed herself.

"Me?" She shrugged with a nervous smile, fidgeting with the sewing in her lap. "I haven't really thought about it… I mean…" She looked back to Inuyasha, letting her eyes really take him in. Maybe it was just the honeymoon phase, but everything about him was just perfect for her. She couldn't imagine ever caring for someone as much as she cared about her husband. She wanted to protect him, and give him everything he needed, and be everything he wanted, be his whole world, the way he was for her. _I was born to be with him…_ Kagome looked back to Sango with a smirk. "I think… I was probably born because my parents didn't know what a pain I'd be." Sango and Kagome both giggled, some of Kagome's tension slipping away.

"Are you two thinking about kids?" Kagome's hand slipped at Sango's nonchalant question, pricking her finger with the needle. She hissed softly, bringing the spot up to her lips and pressing before it could stain anything.

"Mm… I don't know." Said Kagome, her voice quiet, and only a tad stressed. She hoped it came off as due to the minor injury. "I mean, Inuyasha isn't really…" She trailed off, but Sango nodded in understanding.

"He doesn't want children, right?" She put her sewing aside, grabbing a piece of spare cloth from her basket and ripping off a thin piece, taking Kagome's hand and covering the little bead of blood on her finger. "He mentioned that to me… it was a long time ago, though. Way before you two got together." Kagome nodded minutely, knowing for certain his mind hadn't really changed since then. Sango tied off her finger with a bow, and Kagome brought it to her chest, smiling in thanks.

"He never has." She murmured. Sango nodded sympathetically, taking back to her sewing.

"Well… do _you_ want children?" Sango raised her brows as Kagome fidgeted again, sighing to herself. Kagome lowered her eyes to her own sewing, reluctantly picking it back up.

"I really don't know…" She replied softly, concentrating on pulling her thread. Sango shrugged with an easy smile.

"You've got time to figure it out." Her assurance only received a tight nod from Kagome, who more and more wanted to bring her up to speed. "Besides, you two are already Godparents. You can borrow some of mine any time you like!" They both chuckled, working away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

That night Kagome sat leaning against the door frame of her little home, looking out at the stars. Even all these years later views like this still made her think of one specific night, when the stars seemed to be brighter than she'd ever seen them, before or since. It was the night Inuyasha's first love had truly left this world for good. Kagome had long since put her jealousy aside, and was now absently wondering what her other incarnation (though she still loathed to think of her as such) would be doing in her situation. Kikyo was always so self-assured… Kagome had a hard time ever seeing her in this situation at all. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that Kikyo would have known exactly what to do, and would have done it, instead of sitting around and sulking with the stars.

As if sensing Kagome's inner turmoil, Inuyasha appeared beside her, leaning on the other half of the door and following her line of sight to the sky. Kagome peeked up at him sullenly, wondering if he was thinking about his first love too. His eyes looked so soft as he gazed up at the darkness, not seeming to focus on any one point of light but taking it all in. His ears were twitching too, making Kagome instantly aware of the pleasant chorus of crickets that surrounded them. She closed her eyes, letting her worries become drowned beneath the layers of sounds, the smell of the forest, the warmth of the breeze through her hair. She smiled, amazed that his mere presence could make her feel calm enough to enjoy this perfect summer night. She only opened her eyes when she heard him settle beside her, sliding down the door frame and opening his arms in offering. She moved closer, tucking herself between his legs and letting his arms wrap her like a blanket. She hadn't known she could be more relaxed than before, but when he laid his chin on top of her head and just held her… gods, she wanted to stay there forever, listening to his steady heart until they both fell asleep.

"You've been quiet today." He murmured, his voice rumbling through his chest beneath her hands.

"Have I…? I'm sorry." She replied slowly, having trouble concentrating already.

"Don't gotta apologize… is been a nice vacation." She was too exhausted to scoff at that, only turning her face a little further into his robes with a soft sigh. "...that was a joke, koi."

"Ha-ha." She weakly replied. He sniffed at her dry mood, pulling her a little closer to fully lay on him. She let herself be moved like a rag doll, just happy for the affection. There was a time not long ago when she'd believed him incapable of casual cuddling, but had thankfully broken him of the shyness.

"What's got you down?" He rumbled, sounding only slightly concerned. She pursed her lips, wondering if she should just get it over with now. Would he be happy to know? Would he push her from his arms in disgust? The risk was too great, and she was a coward.

"...missing home." She hummed, and he responded with a sympathetic note, falling into a comfortable silence. Though she had bigger concerns, she still wondered just what he saw on starry nights like this, and he was being rather quiet too.

"What are you thinking about?" She softly asked, tilting her head up to look at him. He didn't answer right away, just looking off past the horizon, seeming to watch the slow turning of the world the same way one might watch waves roll in on the tide.

"I was just thinking… well… how perfect this is." He muttered, low enough only for her, not wanting to interrupt the night.

"...Oh?"

"...Yeah. I'm really happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before, you know? Just me and you, and no worries. Sometimes I wish things could just stay like they are now, forever." He smiled wistfully, turning his face into her hair again in embarrassment. "Keh… sounds dumb when I say it out loud." Kagome pushed out of his arms without warning, pressing her palms to his chest to look at him face to face.

"No!" She said, loud enough to disrupt the quiet moment. His calm face gave way to worry as his hands softly grasped her hips.

"Wait, what did I-?"

"No, it just… it doesn't sound dumb!" She shuddered a short sigh, surprised to find tears springing to her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean... I'm happy now too." As the few gathered tears rolled from her lashes, she plunged back into his arms, hiding her face on his shoulder as her chest shook with a few hushed sobs.

"Kagome…" His hands held her tighter, giving her comfort as she cried.

He let her fall asleep that way, laying with him in the doorway. On the one hand, He was glad to know she was happy, but on the other… sometimes he could swear she got her kicks by confusing him until he was dizzy. When the breeze started to cool he decided to bring them to bed, gently picking her up and bringing her to the warmth of the blankets. She woke up when he put her on her feet, giving her the option to take off her own clothes, though he'd be happy to help. She slowly shed her layers as he did the same, unaware of how tantalizing her gentle movements were in the dark, especially her choice of leaving only the thin sleeping kosode, untied and open down the front. He couldn't help but admire her perfect beauty as she slinked down to the pillows, her hair a black swirling chaos across the sheets, framing her pale face. Her dark eyes peeked up at him, catching him staring, and she smiled, opening her arms to welcome him to join.

She simply took his breath away, reminding him every night that he was married to a dream. He stepped from his clothes, dropping to his knees before slowly crawling over her, feeling her cool silk skin against his own and rumbling a contented sigh.

"...how tired are you?" He whispered as he lowered himself just above her, using one claw to gather a few locks of hair behind her ear and leaning in to gently kiss her cheek. Kagome let out the softest moan, her senses awakening to the feeling of his long silver hair dusting up her body, floating across her exposed breasts, his hot breath trailing down her jaw to her neck, bringing her back to life. Her hands found their way to his neck, slipping down to catch his necklace and pulling gently as a reply. He obeyed her silent command, touching his lips to her neck and pressing a slow hungry kiss to her pulse, making her give a silent gasp.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed his name into his hair as the heat of his lips trailed lower, down to her breast. Another soft moan escaped her when his tongue found her nipple, rolling it once before meeting it with his mouth for a soft suck. As he continued lavishing his love on her breasts, watching the way they she shivered with each movement, one of his hands rose to cover hers, linking through her fingers seductively.

"Do it, Kagome…" He husked darkly, placing another kiss. Immediately her hand fell from his necklace to her own body guided by his, sliding lower until she found the spot between her legs. Her cheeks tinted a dark shade as she began pleasuring herself beneath him, his claws dragging back up over her stomach, raising shivers along the way. She let the waves of sensation wash over her, everything she was doing to herself amplified by the slow torture he was inflicting with his tongue.

"Gods, Inuyasha…!" She whined, writhing her body as she brought herself close to climax. Her fingers carefully spread across her sex, dipping into her wet opening and allowing the fluids to coat everything in a slick barrier. They returned to the top to move in slow pleasure filled circles, working in time with Inuyasha's tongue. "Please…" She begged breathlessly, tugging the necklace again with her free hand. He shifted to easily be pulled, letting her lead him up to her lips, silencing her begging with a searing kiss. At the same time he lowered his hips, pressing the head of his cock to her opening and groaning deep in his chest when her wet fingers gently wrapped around his length, guiding him to her entrance. He slowly pressed forward into her, breathing a sigh across her lips at the feeling, relishing in every sensation.

She broke the kiss to arch her neck, continuing her soft whines as he filled her, rocking his hips back to give it again, going deeper with each thrust. He kept his slow tortuous pace, enjoying the way her body arched and writhed as her voice softly worshipped him. In the beginning it was almost too much, but before long her legs were pulling him in, telling him she was ready for more. He found himself once again obeying, gradually increasing the speed just enough to make her breath catch each time their hips met.

She was panting, each short gasp running into the next until it was one tantalizing moan, and finally a sharp cry. Her back arched off the floor as she came around him, her hands coming up to grasp his arms, her pleasure tightening the soft walls around his throbbing erection. He slowed again, focusing on watching his wife finish beneath him with a perverse fascination, taking the opportunity to gather her in his arms and pull them both upright, seating her in his lap while still buried inside her. She offered no resistance, dazed from her orgasm, her body still feeling heavy and light at the same time. He ground his hips into hers, breathing soft puffs into her hair as he pressed himself deep, savoring her whimpers of pleasure. She arched her back away from him, needing the chilled air against her skin. She was exhausted already, her head tilted back, breathless, but his hands held her in place just beneath her breasts, keeping her hips seated against his. Slowly he brought her back to his chest, knowing it was time to either end it or walk away, and there was no chance of leaving her now.

She was so sensitive that she whimpered with every twitch of his cock inside her, but he still handled her delicately, guiding her arms up around his neck and softly whispering a sweet request that she hold on. As soon as her arms were secure he looped his arms beneath her knees, his hands holding her small waist as he rose a few more ices off the floor on his knees, doing all of the work for her with his strength. He had all of the control in this position, and he used it to set a pace more to his liking. He thrust himself into her with more force, giving her no choice but to tighten her hold around his shoulders as her voice soared. It was all so much, though she was no stranger to his force, and he'd enjoyed taking his time to prepare her, it was still more than her body was ever ready for. Pain and pleasure in one, he picked up speed, never slowing to catch a breath, pounding into her and pulling her hips down to meet his.

Kagome screamed his name, hardly believing he could be so rough and make it feel so incredible. His claws bit into her hips but she hardly noticed, finishing again, and again, until it felt like one orgasm never ebbed before another swelled inside her. His incredible strength, his size, his stamina, it was more than any human man could hope to offer. This was what it was to be fucked by a demon, and she begged him not to stop. Gods, she never wanted him to stop. She could tell by the way he pushed that he was close, the muscles of his broad chest tightening against her breasts. He paused only a second to safely roll her back onto the mat, still holding her beneath her knees to keep her legs spread wide. He forced her into the floor with every hard thrust, his claws now dragging vicious holes in their bed as his low grunts hummed in her ear. Her voice came out high and shrill as his cock seemed to swell impossibly, stretching her narrow opening to its limits.

" _Fuck… Kagome!_ " He let out a deep growl as he came inside her, filling her with hard thrusts until every drop of him was emptied.

Panting as the release finally washed over him, he unwound himself from her legs and pulled out of her, kneeling back on his heels. He looked down at his exhausted wife with half lidded eyes, absent mindedly pushing one hand back through his hair before quickly pulling it back down in front of his eyes. With his mind slowly clearing, he was able to look at the scene with unclouded vision, along with the crimson on his claws. "Shit… Fuck. Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly, surveying the damage he'd caused. The millionth set of claw marks in the futon was the least of his worries, while the blood that clung to her clothes, his hands, and now his hair, was at the top. She slowly pushed herself to her elbows, looking everything over herself.

"I'm fine, koi…" Muttered Kagome reassuringly. She smiled up at Inuyasha adoringly, exhausted, sated, satisfied, but he looked helplessly frustrated as his eyes ran over her body. He carefully pushed aside the sleeping kosode that still hung from her arms and laid tousled around her body, revealing her smooth hips, complete with five small pin pricks on each side. He'd gone right through the fabric.

" _Fuck…_ " He said softly, completely to himself, running the pad of his thumb over the tiny dots of blood, letting them smear. "Am I ever going to be able to do this without mutilating you?" Kagome chuckled at that, pushing up further to her hands.

"You didn't mutilate anyone… these things happen, even with human couples. I'm sure I got your shoulders." She leaned to the side to see her own red scratches peeking from under his hair, but could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't really hearing her, zeroed in on the red smear he'd made.

"I just… can't be so rough…" He muttered, causing Kagome to roll her eyes, pulling the kosode closed.

"Stop it, don't you dare start treating me like a China-doll again."

"A what-?" His low tone was already annoyed.

"Nevermind, just…" She pursed her lips, imploring him to come back to his senses and ask her how it was for her, because the answer was amazing. Beyond amazing, actually, but knowing that it wasn't for him was already putting a damper on the whole thing. "You already hold back so much… please, I just want you to enjoy this as much as I do…"

"I mean, it's really only when I…" He still wasn't meeting her eyes, and she already knew where this was heading.

"Don't." She said sternly, raising a finger in warning, which he completely ignored.

"I don't have to every time-"

"Stop it!" She snapped, grabbing the beads around his neck to get his attention. He looked down at her with very thin patience. They'd had this argument many times before, and had come to several compromises, but things were getting better with practice. He'd tried this whole 'stopping when she's done' business before too, and she'd never felt so... horribly inadequate. "I won't go to bed knowing that I can't satisfy my own husband, Inuyasha! Can you imagine how that feels?"

"Can you imagine putting my life at risk just to satisfy yourself?!" Her hand slipped from the beads when he raised his voice, struck by his emotion. "Gods, Kagome! I feel like a fucking animal when I'm with you!" She gasped at that, her hand flying to cover her lips as her eyes widened in shock. His lips parted immediately to take it back, but nothing came through, except a crackling groan, his head falling into his hand as he roughly pushed it across his face. "I'm sorry… I don't mean that, but… is been a _year_ already… this is supposed to get easier. I can only be with you one night a month without worrying I'm about to come to my senses covered in your blood… it… it…" He let out a deep sigh, turning his face to the floor, focusing on nothing. "It fucking scares me… I don't know what the limit it is… I'm always so focused until I'm suddenly not, and I come back down to you... bleeding." He looked down to his hand and roughly tried to clear one of his claws, though he knew the smell wouldn't come out that easily. They'd tried just clipping them of course, but they realized pretty quickly the problem was with some fraction of his demon blood taking over at the crucial moment, which caused them to grow back to razor points right when it mattered most. If anything, it only made it more dangerous.

"You won't hurt me…" Argued Kagome, speaking through her fingers with conviction, repeating the one truth she knew and believed above all others. His words hurt, most definitely, and his actions could too, but she knew without a doubt that he would never lay a finger on her in anger or selfishness. He didn't mean to hurt her like this, and she believed that he could control it if they just kept trying. His eyes met hers, holding her gaze in a tense silence. Frustration didn't even begin to describe how badly he wanted her to understand, or how badly he wanted to just be better for her, be a normal husband who loved his wife with everything he had, but it wasn't that simple. He was always going to be holding back with her, for her own safety. He was already doing everything he could and they still wound up like this.

He'd always felt a separation between what he believed was himself, and the demonic side that sometimes took over, but with this there was no clear boundary. It wasn't like he was blacking out, but willfully doing these things that hurt her, fully aware, and then it would only occur to him after the fact that what he was doing was wrong. He couldn't describe it any other way but… getting carried away. There was more to it than that of course, but that was the bottom line. He couldn't always control himself with her. In this, it really _was_ him. All of him, and too dangerous for a her to just go in each time hoping for the best.

"I don't know that… I really, really don't… and I don't know any way to protect you from it, except to just… take it easy. I'm begging you Kagome… we gotta go your speed on this one…"

"It's just a scratch!" She protested weakly, making him look away again in frustration. It's just a scratch _this_ time. Sometimes it was fine, most of the time even, but others… he was thankful she had a good head for medicine. There had never been an incident bad enough for stitches, but it had gotten to the point that he wouldn't dare touch her between her legs himself, for fear of making one wrong move. He'd never hurt her there, thank all the gods for that, but he still didn't trust himself. He liked watching her do it anyway. It was hot to watch her be so bold, sensually instructing him for the new moon nights when he could touch her anywhere, and do anything. He never thought he'd hold that night above all others, but life is full of surprises.

"Then stop me when I'm hurting you. Use these fucking things! They're still here for a reason, aren't they?" He snatched up the beads around his neck, but she refused to even entertain the idea.

"I will! _If_ you ever hurt me, but what you do doesn't hurt! It's amazing, don't you know that?" She let out a disbelieving laugh. "Can't you tell?" Her argument made him grimace, but she reached out and touched his cheek, begging him to look at her. When his suspicious golden eyes finally came back to her she smiled in relief, letting her thumb stroke his cheek. "I love the way you handle me in bed, Inuyasha… it's incredible, every time." He huffed at her soft assurances, not believing a word. It was a firm line, in his head. Love and hurt did not have any business together when it came to their love life, no matter what his crazy woman tried to tell him. She could see the way he was brushing her off in his own mind and frowned, looking suddenly bashful under his gaze. "I'm only sorry you have to be so careful with me. I wish I could share with you the crazy levels of pleasure you give me…" She trailed off, watching the indignation on his face steadily rising as she spoke.

"Kagome…!" He seemed utterly speechless for a moment as he stared at her, throwing his hands up in a broad gesture of disbelief. "You-you do! That's the entire point! You think I would keep doing this if it wasn't… fucking crazy!?" She was taken aback again for a moment, but this time her hand covered her lips to hide a burgeoning giggle. "I mean, what, did you think I'm bored!? I'm _literally_ losing my mind, every time I get you naked!" Her giggle burst free, and she turned away from him to indulge in it. He continued on his rant, non-interested in her outburst. "I swear, woman… we're going to need a new _bed_ because of how intense it is for me to be with you, and you think- Kagome, what is so funny!?" His hands grasped her ribs, easily pulling her back from where she'd squirmed away to face him as she forced her giggles down.

"I'm sorry, it's just… so it _was_ good for you?" She burst back into laughter as he huffed an indignant sigh, shaking his head.

"Yeah! Of course it was…! You?" He watched her calm herself down, a smirk tugging at his lips, exhausted, and frustrated, but still unable to hide how hearing her happiness made him feel.

"Yes… very." She whispered to him, reigning herself in again and gazing up into his eyes. "That was a lot of arguing just to admit we both enjoyed it." As she smiled up at him, he looked like he wanted to argue even more, but instead he only sighed and pulled her closer, slowly tucking her beneath his chin and holding against his chest, closing his eyes, hoping she would understand; he was still trying to apologize.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha woke as soon as the dim sunlight began stretching across their bed, turning his face away from the window and into Kagome's hair to try and catch a few more minutes. He curled his arm around her as he took a first deep breath of the morning. It was mostly a yawn, but also a half conscious indulgence in her scent. This had become his daily ritual, loving the way she flooded his senses as soon as he woke each morning.

His eyes fluttered open, staying low as he took another soft inhale, and a third. She was laying on his arm, her head resting lightly on his chest, cuddling into his warmth in the way she usually did, only moving with the steady rise and fall of his breathing. He lazily combed his claws through her hair, gently enough it wouldn't wake her, just enjoying the softness. He smirked dreamily, thinking over the fact that they hardly had separate scents anymore. She smelled like herself, but with his scent so thoroughly mixed in that it was almost impossible to tell where she ended and he began, and his was no better.

He took the time to slowly sift through, pushing any trace of himself aside until he found the one unique aspect that was all her, instantly flooding his memory with a thousand flashes of his wife at fifteen, clad in a school uniform, fighting for her life by his side with more bravery than most grown men. His eyes closed, remembering her room back on the other side, so completely Kagome from top to bottom, how relaxing it was there. It made him recall that day after so much waiting, how it carried on the breeze when she came back to him, no longer a girl and just as madly in love as he was. Just the memory of her hand reaching out for him made his heart thud once. She reached for him again on their wedding night, when he was too nervous to even sit on the same bed as her, gently pulling him into her embrace.

They'd come a long way since then. These quiet moments together came so easily now. He loved touching her, and loved being touched, and could hardly remember why he'd felt the need to push her away so adamantly in the past. _She_ was definitely a major supporter of physical affection, so maybe that was the answer. Sure, they traded jabs all day, but when they went home at night, it was all love. Even if he didn't think of himself as much of a cuddler, he had to admit he'd always had trouble keeping his hands off her. Way back when they hardly knew each other, she was falling asleep on his shoulder, or riding on his back. Unheard of, for anyone but Kagome.

Now at least he didn't see any point in denying himself, taking the time In the morning to enjoy her light presence on top of him. It was then, when he was barely conscious and so at peace, that he noticed the subtle shift in her scent. There was a long moment, inhale, analyse, exhale, that he tried to bring it to the forefront. It was hard with he original scent so smothered with his own, but eventually he managed to get it isolated, and realize with a sudden alertness exactly what he was picking up. His eyes flew open and he took a sharp breath, but his body remained very still, trying to find some proof off whether or not he was really awake. His claws paused their languid petting through her hair, and everything in the world seemed to go silent.

Slowly, he pushed himself up, taking away her pillow to leave her laying on the futon alone. As he sat there, staring at his wife, he tried to convince himself that he was wrong, but once he knew it was there It was all he could smell. His eyes darted down to her stomach, partly exposed beneath the kosode she slept in, and found no noticeable change, but his nose wouldn't lie. She was... pregnant. He jumped as she shifted, turning over lazily before sitting upright, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning…" She grumbled, totally unaware of the wide eyed stare she was receiving. "What time is it?" There was a long silence as she woke herself up, until she realized her question was going unanswered and her dreamy brown eyes finally peeked up at him, squinting against the morning sunlight that washed across her face. "...Inuyasha?" His lips stayed closed in a thin line, completely speechless. Even without a single word passed between them, she seemed to begin to understand what he was seeing. It must have been easy to read on his face, because she became very quiet too, just waiting for him to move first.


End file.
